


Le Temps au Temps

by SoldierNation



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cyrus est nul avec les sentiments, Giovanni est vraiment pas au centre, Juste du cute, M/M, Mais il est adorable, Mention de Giratina, Oui c'est court, Parce que le plus dur reste à venir, Petit Os calme, Plage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/pseuds/SoldierNation
Summary: Cyrus à eut une vie pénible depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Giovanni lui fait du bien, Giovanni le rend heureux, Cyrus aime sa compagnie.





	Le Temps au Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sortie de nulle part ahaha, j'avais juste envie d'écrire et c'est venu seul. La relation est déjà établie, même si avec Cyrus c'est toujours difficile les relations. Ah oui, Cyrus est son nom américain, en français c'est traduit par Hélio et en japonais Akagi mais je me suis habitué à Cyrus donc... voilà. J'ai commencer à jouer Cyrus en Jeu de Rôle (RP) et je suis vraiment en manque, je veux tellement le faire interagir avec un Giovanni que j'écris le temps d'en trouver un ! D'autre OS vont donc arriver, petit à petit, avec le temps, tout comme du Giovanni x Red (Beaucoup plus sombre) car la aussi je suis en manque niveau RP ! -Donc j'écris... logique-
> 
> Cette fanfiction n'est pas corrigé, donc si vraiment il y a beaucoup beaucoup trop de faute, prévenez moi ! J'irais harcelé un Grammar Nazi !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

_One-Shot - Le Temps au Temps _

Thème Song: X

Rainting: K

Personnage Principaux: Cyrus / Hélio

Personnage Secondaire: Giovanni | Zorua

Thème: X

* * *

Les pieds dans le sable, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'au genoux, Cyrus observait la mer, laissant l'eau salé et l'écume se déversé sur ses pieds. L'eau était froide, et le soleil déjà entrain de se coucher. La vision que Cyrus avait était magnifique, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de juste… profiter de l'instant, ce n'était pas son genre. Dans sa course au nouveau monde, Cyrus n'avait guère prit le temps de « profiter de la vie » comme Giovanni aime si bien lui dire. Au côté du chef de la Team Rocket, le monde était devenu… Différent, plus supportable, plus intéressant. Giovanni apporter une sécurité à l'ingénieure et même si tout cela était fragile, il ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Zorua traîner entre ses jambes, les pattes dans l'eau, le petit animal à fourrure tapait celle-ci avec énergie et entrain, s'éclaboussant au passage. Cyrus n'était guère gêner par le pokémon qui jouer dans l'eau, même si Cyrus voulait supprimé toute émotions, il n'était pour autant pas dépourvu de celle-ci. Zorua releva la tête devant l'intense réflexion de Cyrus, le pokémon finit par regarder intensément la mer, la queue bien droite, attendant que quelque chose n'arrive, qu'un danger se prépare.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda le pokémon par téléphatie_ »

Un brin surpris par la voix dans sa tête, Cyrus baissa le regard, chassant l'émotion de surprise sur son visage que Zorua avait vu en relevant la tête. L'air sérieux du pokémon croisé celui de Cyrus qui finit par regarder à nouveau la mer.

« Rien en particulier. _Répondit Cyrus, les bras toujours dans son dos croisé._ »

Zorua observa à nouveau l'horizon, fixant le coucher de soleil en agitant le bout de sa queue. Il avait été offert par Giovanni, contrairement au reste de ses pokémons, Zorua était… un pokémon thérapie. Il l'accompagnait partout et avait été dresser pour venir en aide à Cyrus en cas de besoin. Pourtant, même Zorua était parfois déstabiliser face au manque de sentiment de son propriétaire.

« Quelque chose te tracasse »

Cyrus soupira doucement, il ferma les yeux quelque seconde, appréciant juste la brise sur son visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver avec Giovanni devant lui. Cyrus fut à nouveau surpris, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gio, un de ses sourires sournois avec une pointe de manigance dans les yeux.

« Zorua… On avait dit quoi au sujet de tes transformations ? »

« Qui je veux sauf Giovanni »

Mais Zorua ignora le regard réprobateur de Cyrus, car dans le fond, les deux savent que cela faisait du bien à Cyrus. Zorua croisa les bras alors, essayant de reproduire le regard sévère de Giovanni sans grande réussite, mais cela suffit à faire naître un maigre sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Cyrus.

« Tu sembles préoccuper... »

« Je regarde juste la mer Zorua »

« Non, tu réfléchis, je le sens, _Répondit le pokémon._ »

Cyrus soupira avant de décroisé les bras de son dos et enfin poser son regard sur Giovanni/Zorua, il n'était pas aussi préoccuper que Zorua pouvait le croire. Il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup, cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception. Alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la mer, Giovanni/Zorua finit par simplement se mettre à côté de lui, prenant doucement sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux du plus jeune.

« C'est Giratina qui te préoccupe... »

Cyrus resta silencieux encore un petit instant avant de simplement soupiré. Zorua avait eut raison, le contacte physique n'avait fait que donner des indications au pokémon, Cyrus serra doucement la main, sachant qu'elle n'appartenait pas réellement à Giovanni, il aurait préféré faire par de ses craintes au chef de la Team Rocket plutôt que juste à son pokémon.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ses réactions… »

« Tu voudrais retourner dans le monde distorsion ? »

« Non… Plus maintenant… Pas avec lui. »

Zorua sembla un brin soulager, son regard se reporta sur la mer puis sur Cyrus à nouveau, l'ingénieure avait la sensation d'avoir été face a ses parents. Le rejet de Giratinna laisser encore Cyrus confus même si cela faisait un an que les événements c'était produit. Pourquoi l'avoir entraîner dans se monde pour finalement le rejeté comme un mal propre ? Devant l'air devenu grave de Cyrus, Giovanni/Zorua voulu en savoir plus, faire parler un peu plus Cyrus, le sondé un peu mieux, mais la voix forte de Giovanni raisonna à leurs oreilles, faisant frisonner Giovanni/Zorua alors qu'il se crispait d'un coup.

« Zorua ! »

Cyrus laissa un petit sourire tiré ses lèvres alors que son pokémon se tournait lentement dans la direction du Boss de la Team Rocket tenant deux verres dans ses mains. Sa chemise noir retrousser et trois boutons ouvert, le pantalon remonter jusqu'au genoux comme Cyrus, et surtout un regard sévère qui fit comprendre à Zorua qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue sous cette forme. Un petit rire échappa à Giovanni/Zorua avant que celui-ci ne parte en courant, reprenant sa véritable forme à la deuxième foulé. Giovanni souffla péniblement avant de se rapprocher de Cyrus.

« Pénible celui-là... »

« Il t'imite très mal si cela peut te rassuré, _Fit Cyrus avec un maigre sourire en coin._ »

Giovanni poussa un léger grognement avant de donne son verre à Cyrus que le plus jeune prit sans vraiment réfléchir. Le Mafieux lui avala une gorgé de son bourbon avant de regarder le soleil se coucher, Zorua jouant dans le sable un peu plus loin, essayant d'embêter Percian qui voulait juste profiter de la chaleur du sable. Cyrus observa sa pina colada avant de simplement en boire un peu. Gio finit par s'apercevoir du petit sourire pendu au lèvre de Cyrus avant de vite regarder devant lui, c'était si rare, qu'il ne voulait pas en faire la réflexion à l'ingénieure.

« Je t'aime, _fit simplement Cyrus du tac au tac_ »

Giovanni manqua de s'étouffer dans sa gorgé d'alcool, mais essaya le plus possible de le cacher, cette fois, le chef de la Mafia le fixa un brin surpris avant que Cyrus ne le regarde à nouveau, son petit sourire avait disparu pour laisser place a une légère incompréhension.

« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non… Non … »

Giovanni termina une autre gorgé, souriant heureux avant de regarder l'horizon et simplement dire :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Leurs épaules se touché sans qu'un véritable contacte ne se crée, Cyrus n'aimant pas vraiment les gestes d'affection en public, mais le plus jeune sembla apprécier se simple contacte, profitant juste de se moment de calme, laissant Giovanni chassait ses réflexions.

Finalement, cette endroit n'était pas si mal.

Peut-être que se monde la pouvait être bien différent en étant à ses côtés.

Peut-être qu'il venait de changer le monde d'une certaine manière.


End file.
